Importante
by Yunmoon
Summary: ¿A quien más quiere Nai? Todos tienen la misma duda y sólo Nai puede responder eso. Gareki/Nai


**Disclaimer: **Karneval y sus personajes no me pertenece, pertenece a Touya Mikanagi.

**Raiting: **K

**Pareja: **Gareki/Nai

**Summari: **¿A quien más quiere Nai? Todos tienen la misma duda y sólo Nai puede responder eso.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Importante**

**Capítulo único  
**

**::**

**.**

* * *

Muchas cosas nuevas y desconocidas llegaron a él en el momento que decidió alejarse del bosque Niji. Poco a poco Nai había ido aprendiendo de esas cosas nuevas, había trabajado duro con Tsukumo, con Yogi y con Gareki, inclusive con Hirato. Todos habían sido amables con él, cada uno a su manera. Todo lo nuevo y desconocido se volvió muy interesante para él, a veces muy complicado. Su meta era Karoku, pero en su camino había encontrado esta aventura que vivía día a día.

Todo el mundo era algo que deseaba descubrir.

Pero había algo que Nai desconocía, los pensamientos que en este momento pasaban por la mente de todos los presentes. Inclusive Hirato no sabía que pensar de la pregunta formulada a Nai y de la respuesta que este pequeño les había ofrecido con una sonrisa particularmente pura.

-Nai, ¿hay alguien que te guste?-.

-¡Gareki!-.

No había que mencionar que Gareki se había puesto azul en el momento, Tsukumo había mirado a Nai sorprendida y Yogi había mirado aleatoriamente entre Gareki y Nai. Hirato miró un poco interesado al pequeño, finalmente decidió irse por la tangente, los gustos de Nai no tenían porque ser cuestiones para él.

-¡Esperen!-.

Grito Yogi, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Nai.

-Nai no nos entiende. Para Nai gustar es… ¡Sentir aprecio por alguien! ¿Cierto, pequeño Nai?-.

Nai le miraba con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza, a veces los discursos de Yogi eran tan apasionados que él no lograba entenderlos. Pero trato de descifrar lo dicho con una frase inteligente.

-Gareki es… especial e importante para mí. También Tsukumo, Yogi y Hirato-.

-¡Se los dije!-.

Un alivio fue lo que todos soltaron al escuchar esas palabras de Nai. Tsukumo a veces se preguntaba que era exactamente lo que Karuko le había enseñado a Nai en todo el tiempo que habían vivido juntos. Nai se mostró puro e ingenuo frente a ella, sin conocimiento de la vida, no sabía si quiera lo que era familia.

Para Yogi no fue tan diferente, la única diferencia fue que Yogi comprendió que Nai era muy susceptible al cambio, el pequeño niño era alguien que se adaptaba fácilmente, aunque no entendiera bien la situación, Nai era un misterio, de eso no había duda, pero era un chiquillo con un corazón fuerte.

Para Hirato… su mente compleja y misteriosa no permitía saber que pensaba de Nai, pero si había algo seguro, para Hirato Nai era un chico débil e ingenuo, que sino hubiese sido por Gareki no había llegado hasta Circus.

Gareki era otra cuestión. Primero que nada Nai era su pase para conseguir más dinero, el brazalete de Circus que el chico llevaba iba a servirle para continuar pagando el gasto del hospital del abuelo de los gemelos. Pero en algún momento Nai cambió, ante sus ojos el peliblanco se mostro diferente, primero el cambio le resulto molesto, poco después comenzó a asimilarlo y más tarde Nai era una de sus razones para vivir, así como lo fue Tsubaki, Tsubame y Yotaka.

Era un poco aterrador pensar que ese niño era algo importante en su vida, contando que Nai era bastante exasperante y su vida gira en torno al peligro. En cualquier momento Nai podía desaparecer.

-Me voy a la cama-.

Dijo, levantándose de su lugar en la mesa. Yogi quiso detenerlo, en su lugar Nai se levantó y siguió a Gareki.

-¡Buenas noches!-.

Todos los presentes no hicieron nada más que observar, pero Tsukumo sintió que esta noche sería diferente de todas las demás.

-Tsukumo, también deberías ir a la cama-.

La chica miró a Hirato, quien le hablaba con una sonrisa amable, ella asintió y se levantó de su lugar despidiéndose con un 'Buenas noches'. Los chicos 'mayores' se quedaron solos en la habitación, Hirato le sonrió y el rubio se puso nervioso.

-Yo… también iré a dormir-.

El rubio se levantó pero la voz de Hirato lo detuvo.

-Que Nai-kun y Gareki-kun sean más cercanos no significa que dejaras de ser su amigo, Yogi-.

El rubio hizo un ligero puchero, pero asintió. Lo sabía, pero de alguna forma se sentía excluido cuando Nai mostraba que quería más a Gareki y cuando Gareki mostraba más interés en Nai.

Si, tal vez Akari tenía razón y era realmente muy celoso con sus amigos.

.

* * *

.

-¡Gareki!-.

El adolescente ignoro el grito del niño, simplemente giro y le dio la espalda. Nai subió otro paso de la escalera que le conducía a la cama de Gareki.

-Gareki-.

Esta vez llamo un poco más bajo, Gareki no le contestó.

-Gareki… ¿estás enojado?-.

…

-Gareki… ¿dije algo malo?-.

…

-Gare-…-.

-¡Joder no! ¡No estoy enojado! ¡Vuelve a tu cama y duérmete!-.

Nai sonrió entonces y saltó a la cama de Gareki.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Bájate!-.

Gareki frunció el ceño y trató de quitarse de encima a Nai, el niño enterró la cabeza en su pecho y el pelinegro deseo patearlo de su cama, pero cuando Nai elevó la mirada y le sonrió ya no estuvo muy seguro de querer alejarlo. El peliblanco tenía un algo encantador y fascinante que le dejaba a veces dubitativo de sus acciones.

-Gareki, te quiero-.

-Sí, ya lo entendí, así como quieres a Tsukumo, Hirato y Yogi-.

Nai sonrió tiernamente.

-Pero… Gareki es especial. Gareki es… la persona que me hace sentir feliz y cálido siempre-.

Para Nai, Gareki era la persona que le había salvado de la soledad. La primera persona que le hizo sentir tranquilo y cálido, no sabía si era tan importante como Karoku, pero era especial, en su corazón Gareki tenía un lugar muy especial e importante. No podía compararlos con sus otros amigos, porque Gareki era mucho más especial, no sabía como decirlo ni como expresarlo, pero quería hacer entender sus sentimientos.

-A Gareki lo… ¿quiero dentro?-.

Gareki se sonrojó ante el comentario y sin más aparto a Nai de si hasta casi tirarlo de la cama, por suerte el peliblanco fue más listo y se sujeto de la camisa de Gareki, para evitar la caída.

-¿Qué rayos dices? ¡Bájate de una buena vez!-.

Nai lo miró, de una forma impresionante y profunda, fue una mirada rojiza que dejó desconcertado a Gareki.

-Gareki… es una de mis personas más importantes…-.

_¿Cómo Karoku? _

Quiso preguntar, estuvo apunto de hacerlo. Pero se quedó callado cuando Nai se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras sonreía tiernamente.

-Karoku dijo que debía decirle adiós a Gareki. Pero si Gareki se fuera de mi lado yo no sería feliz. Yo quiero a Karoku… pero Gareki también es importante-.

Porque sin Gareki Nai jamás hubiera conocido nada de lo que había ahora alrededor suyo. No haberlo conocido, Nai a veces se preguntaba que pasaría, y al final siempre llegaba a la conclusión que sería muy triste y solitario no haberlo hecho.

-Nai… ve a tu cama a dormir-.

Pero Nai ya no le contesto.

Se había quedado dormido sobre él.

.

* * *

.

Yogi vio salir a Tsukumo del cuarto que compartían Nai y Gareki, sonrió a la chica y comenzó a acercarse, ella se planto frente a la puerta, sin darle permiso de entrar.

-Ellos siguen dormidos-.

-Entonces voy a des-…-.

-No. Ellos estaban muy cansados, déjales dormir un poco más-.

-Pero…-.

-Déjales. Dormir. Más-.

-O-ok…-.

Tsukumo le tomó del brazo y se lo llevó de ahí, sin darle permiso a acercarse.

Adentró de la habitación, Gareki y Nai seguían dormidos. Nai sobre Gareki y el pelinegro rodeándolo con un fuerte abrazo.

Parecían tener un sueño confortable como para despertarlos.

.

* * *

_Sin duda alguna se tiene que hacer crecer este espacio, debe haber más fics dedicados a esta hermosa serie de mana (próximamente anime)._

_Bueno, espero que esta no sea la ultima aportación._

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
